Mai Natsume/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Mind if I go first? I'm really glad to have you on my team, by the way. It's okay, I'm sure we can do this!'' Battle Quotes * "Not bad! Not bad!" (6k damage) * "That's the way." (8k damage) * "Run while you can." (10k damage) * "Himeyuri! Dipper!" (Reversal Action) * "Suzuran!" (Ex Suzuran move) * "Straight through!" (Ex Suzuran move) * "Pierce!" (Ex Suzuran move) * "Right here!" (Jumping "C") * "Engarde!" (Clash Assault) * "So close!" (Throw escape) * "Saw that!" (Throw escape) * "You're good!" (Throw break) * "I'm up!" (Duo Change) * "I'm gonna do my best!" (Duo Change) * "No you don't!" (Cross Burst) * "Time to fight!" (Cross Combo) * "Let on push!" (Cross Combo) * "I'm just getting started!" (remaining player) * "This battle is all mine." (remaining player) * "You let me..... both down." (defeated) * "Oh no!" (getting hit or punished) * "Sylvan Hurricane.......Assault!" (Sylvan Hurricane Assault Distortion) * "Don't lose! Floral Blizzard Blossom!" (Floral Blizzard Blossom Distortion) * "Attack!" (Distortion Skill Duo) * "Not yet!" (Distortion Skill Duo) Assist Quotes * "Ragna!" (when calling on Ragna the Bloodedge for a partner skill) * "Kisaragi!" (when calling on Jin Kisaragi for a partner skill) * "Noel!" (when calling on Noel Vermillion for a partner skill) * "Let's go, Noel!" (when calling on Noel Vermillion for a partner skill) * "Miss Rachel!" (when calling on Rachel Alucard for a partner skill) * "Tager!" (when calling on Iron Tager for a partner skill) * "Need your support!" (when calling on Iron Tager for a partner skill) * "Hakumen!" (when calling on Hakumen for a partner skill) * "Give me your aid!" (when calling on Hakumen for a partner skill) * "Nu-13!" (when calling on Nu-13 for a partner skill) * "Support me!" (when calling on Nu-13 for a partner skill) * "Hazama!" (when calling on Hazama for a partner skill) * "Makoto!" (when calling on Makoto Nanaya for a partner skill) * "Go get 'em, Makoto!" (when calling on Makoto Nanaya for a partner skill) * "Platinum!" (when calling on Platinum the Trinity for a partner skill) * "Go!" (when calling on Platinum the Trinity for a partner skill) * "Tsubaki!" (when calling on Izayoi for a partner skill) * "Help me out, Tsubaki!" (when calling on Izayoi for a partner skill) * "Azrael!" (when calling on Azrael for a partner skill) * "Celica!" (when calling on Celica Ayatsuki Mercury for a partner skill) * "Lend me a hand!" (when calling on Celica Ayatsuki Mercury for a partner skill) * "Nine!" (when calling on Nine the Phantom for a partner skill) * "Lend me your strength!" (when calling on Nine the Phantom for a partner skill) * "Naoto!" (when calling on Naoto Kurogane for a partner skill) * "You're up!" (when calling on Naoto Kurogane for a partner skill) * "Susano'o!" (when calling on Susano'o for a partner skill) * "Es!" (when calling on Es for a partner skill) * "Your turn!" (when calling on Es for a partner skill) * "Jubei!" (when calling on Jubei for a partner skill) * "Lend me your power!" (when calling on Ragna the Bloodedge or Jubei for a partner skill) * "Please!" (when calling on Jin Kisaragi or Hazama for a partner skill) * "Help!" (when calling on Rachel Alucard or a non-''BlazBlue'' character for a partner skill) * "Now!" (when calling on Azrael or Susano'o for a partner skill) * "Let's go!" (when calling on a non-''BlazBlue'' character for a partner skill) Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Mai: Really takes you back to our days at the academy, eh, Kisaragi? :Jin: Enough idle chatter. Get ready. Noel Vermillion :Mai: Say, Noel, after this fight is over... :Noel: I know, Mai. Once we win, I'll make you all the food you can eat! Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Mai oh Mai! ♪ I'm so glad we're fighting together. :Mai: M-Makoto, focus! The battle's starting! Izayoi :Izayoi: Okay, Mai. Just as we planned. :Mai: Roger! I'm counting on you, Tsubaki! Azrael :Azrael: Keep your distance, or I might just eat you too. :Mai: I appreciate the warning, but I won't get eaten so easily. Naoto Kurogane :Mai: Alright, we're doin' this together! :Naoto K.: Y-yeah, okay... Damn, I don't know where to look... Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Mai: Hehe, let's take 'em out with a bang! :Chie: Hehehehe, let me show you Satonaka-style Kung Fu! Mitsuru Kirijo :Mai: Th-That's quite the outfit! Are you going to fight in that? :Mitsuru: It's suited for battle, despite its appearance. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: Stand back! I can't let a girl lead the charge. :Mai: Uh, hehehehehe... Thanks, but, um... well, that's a can of worms. Merkava :Merkava: You dwell within an unusual piece of flesh. How interesting. :Mai: I-I promise, I'm not very tasty! RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: Wow! So you're a lancer! Let me take a look at that spear! :Mai: Huh?! R-Right now?! Senran Kagura Yumi :Mai: We will choose our own paths! :Yumi: Precisely. But first we must clear the way. Generic *''It's okay, I'm sure we can do this!'' *''I refuse to be stopped here!'' *''Let's go! Gallia Sphyra!'' *''If you refuse to stand aside, then I will fight you.'' *''Mind if I go first? I'm really glad to have you on my team, by the way.'' *''I'm sorry! I know this will hurt a little, but it's the only way!'' Victory Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: Huh... I see you've actually grown quite a bit. :Mai: Aww, thanks! You're quite the swordsman now, too. Noel Vermillion :Noel: Phew... Well, I promised. Let's have something to eat! :Mai: Woohoo! Make mine extra large, please! Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Yeah! What a team! :Mai: Yeah! It's been a while, but my body still remembers what to do. Izayoi :Mai: Way to go, honor student. That was easy. :Izayoi: All thanks to your support, Mai. Azrael :Azrael: Oh. You're still alive. :Mai: Y-Yeah, technically. Naoto Kurogane :Mai: Yeah! We win! :Naoto K.: W-We sure do... Quit staring, Naoto...! Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Chie: A dragon goes all-out, even when hunting for rabbits! WAA-CHAAA!!! :Mai: P-P-P-Please be careful! Mitsuru Kirijo :Mai: Thank you for the match. :Mitsuru: Indeed. That worked out nicely. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Mai: That settles it, huh? :Hyde: Yeah, thanks to you. Merkava :Merkava: I see... your body and spirit are in conflict. :Mai: Uh... I don't like that look... RWBY Ruby Rose :Mai: Phew... we managed to win. :Ruby: Great! Can I see it now?! Senran Kagura Yumi :Mai: Sorry, but we're coming through. :Yumi: All evil shall be swept from our path. Generic *''Thank you, Gallia Sphyra!'' *''We managed to win! Uh... I-I think.'' *''Phew, that was a close one.'' *''You're pretty strong, but I think I'm stronger.'' *''My friends have placed their faith in me. I can't lose... not here.'' Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Mai: C'mon, Jin. Didn't that feel like we were back at the academy? :Jin: Hmph... A little, I suppose. Noel Vermillion :Mai: Nothing beats one of your death dinners after a great workout, Noel! :Noel: Hehe. I made plenty, so eat as much as you want! Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Fighting like this reminds me of our days at the Military Academy. It's so nostalgic... :Mai: Those were the days... Ahhh, I miss Noel's Death Dinners... Izayoi :Izayoi: We should have a meeting to discuss that battle later. We have a lot of room for improvement, even in terms of Seithr efficiency. :Mai: Fine, fine... You haven't gotten any more laid back since you left the academy, huh, Tsubaki? Azrael :Azrael: You're still untrained, but... I suppose there's a certain...flavor to being a spear-wielder. :Mai: Uh... What is this chill... Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Look, it's not really my place to comment on people's fashion, but... You might wanna do something about those clothes. I can lend you my jacket, if you want. :Mai: Uh... Thanks... But this outfit was given to me by a friend of mine. So while I appreciate the concern, I'll be fine. Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Chie: Man, after all that fighting, I'm kinda hungry! Let's go get some meat, Mai-chan! Meeeeaat! :Mai: Sorry, I'm not good with regular food... Oh, I know! let's have Noel cook something that we can all eat together? Trust me, Noel's cooking is amazing! Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: Brilliant. Your combat skills are honed through long years of training. Once you learn to make informed decisions based on your physical condition, you will improve further. :Mai: Th-Thank you very much! I'll keep working on it! (I've gotta stop moving like I still have a guy's body...) Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: Sorry, I shouldn't have underestimated you just because you're a girl. I won't tell you to stay back anymore. Let's fight together! :Mai: S-Sure! I look forward to working with you! (Well, that wasn't really what I was getting at earlier, but... Hmm...) Merkava :Merkava: Abandon that immature shell of yours and the conflict between your body and soul shall be erased. :Mai: If there's one thing I know, it's that I like who I am. No matter how immature or weak I may be, I'll never throw myself away. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: This spear is so interesting. What's it made of? Carbon? Ceramic? Ah... It looks like it can curve the trajectory of a bullet, but what's the force behind that? Ah... Oh, can it transform? What else can it do? :Mai: Umm... Can I have it back now...? Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: Staying true to one's motives is like treading a snowy path. Easier when done hand-in-hand. :Mai: Yea. As long as I have my friends, I can follow any path I please. That's why I need to be strong, so I can protect the friends who walk with me. Generic *''I will become as strong as I need to be in order to protect the ones I love. Consider this a victory for teamwork!'' *''If you're going to try to hurt my friends, then you leave me with no choice but to fight you!'' *''What is this place...? The Grimoire inside me is...resonating.'' *''I won't doubt myself any longer. Lend me your strength, Gallia Sphyra!'' *''Whew, things were looking dicey there... But it seems like the battle is over!'' Category:Quotes